The invention relates to a system for generating electric power with the aid of an energy carrier cycle.
In the hitherto known power stations the questions of fuel disposal, security problems, cost-benefit problems and environmental problems have been solved in an unsatisfactory manner. Thermal power stations are operated on the basis of fossil fuels exclusively, such fuels being available in only limited amount and becoming more and more expensive. The burning of fossil fuels causes substantial environmental damages. Solar power stations cannot be operated in northern industrial states, are expensive in construction and cause considerable maintenance costs. Power stations making use of the earth temperature will achieve only a low output, and further there occur unsolved corrosion problems which have neither been solved in the hitherto proposed ocean-temperature-slope power stations.